Red River Manga
by thehistoryfreak13
Summary: Yuri lived the peaceful, average teenage life until Queen Nakia drew Yuri across time and space into the ancient Hittite Empire to use her as a sacrifice! Yuri meets many different friends throughout her journey to find a way home.This is an written adaptation of the manga Red River. Look it up if you like but if i were u i'd wait for all the suspense because it really is a great
1. Chapter 2: Yuri

I felt a strong pull upon my leg that prevented me from following Himuro. Huh. I looked down and nearly screamed. The hands had returned. Through the puddle the feminine hand grasped my leg, as the water glistened upon the pavement. I tried to kick it away, but then more hands came at megrabbing my arms and legs preventing me from escaping its clutches. I needed to get away! Himuro! I opened my mouth to scream his name, as his figure walked further and further away from me.  
"Him-" Another hand grasped my mouth, muffling my screams for Himuro..  
"Mmmmph!" I attempted to bite down on the soft but firm hand silencing me, but it made no reaction. What's going on? I scratched, I pulled, i wiggled, I screamed, but to no avail. I continued to struggled as the hands started to pull me into the puddle. NOOOOOOO! Can't anyone help me!? The puddle was now glowing, as I submerged into the puddle and into darkness.

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but darkness. Was I in the sewers? I couldn't tell where I was, but from the firm grips on me I knew that the hands had maintained their grip. I tried to breathe, but then I soon realized that I couldn't/ I was completely underwater. My lungs burned at the need for air. The grip of the hands had waned when I had been submerged, so I kicked and pushed at them and I was released.  
"Finally, you are mine," croned a voice. From all I could tell it was female and someone that I didn't want to encounter. "There is no way out, my dear sacrifice. Hehehehe my own sacrifice. . . . "  
As much as the voice had terrified I had no time to be afraid of it, I needed air. I spotted a light above me. THE SUN! I kicked and kicked and kicked and kicked. Air. Air. Air.  
"Gasp!"


	2. Chapter 3: the Queen

The time had come at last, the Queen had had her sacrifice. It had taken her years to conjure the spells, the objects, the time, in order to find the girl. Yes this girl from another world, was the key to all of the Queen's dreams. It had taken her awhile to try and find someone suitable, someone accessable enough. But now the sacrifice had escaped, if she could not find the girl soon the others will ask questions.  
The Queen's servant approached her, "My lady, what has happened?". She let out a growl of frustration. After everything she had done to get her son onto the throne, one silly mistake would not ruin it.  
"Dammit, I lost the sacrifice! Go and find her! She must have landed in one of the springs in the city. Send the guards but do not be so flashy about it, I don't need the King asking me questions. You must find her... her blood," she whispered in excitement. "Her blood is needed. GO!" she yelled.  
"The girl will be before you son your highness, " replied her servant and he disappeared.  
Finally, thought the Queen, things will start to go my way.


	3. Chapter 4: Yurri

I breathed in the sweet air, and let it coarse through my lungs slowly. My muscles immediately relaxed upon the oxygen I received. I kept my eyes closed, until I heard a sudden scream. I pried my lids open but was momentarily I was blinded by the burst of sunlight that hit me. That was strange. I looked around me, and froze. What the hell? This looked nothing like Tokyo, not even Japan. I lay inside a fountain surrounded by a great number of people. The heat was burning at me even in this pool, and from what I could tell there I was in the middle of an ancient city of some sort. The woman were carrying pots of water, and the houses were nothing but huts of mud surrounded by sand. Where the hell was I?  
Suddenly I heard shouting, a man with black hair and a beard was yelling and pointing at my direction. But i couldn't recognize the language. What were they speaking? I had time to speculate because i heard the shouting I could tell that if i stayed any longer things would escalate, so I quickly jumped out of the pool and run into the palace- like building, trying to find a place to hide.  
In front of my lay a corridor, I took it. I ran and ran and ran, until I had stopped hearing the voices from behind me. I stopped at a high wall, gasping for breathe. I hadn't run this much in a long time, and didn't think I needed to at the time. Agh. But then I was caught off guard by what lay before me, beyond the high wall I was standing on.  
Before me lay a city, and not just any city a massive construction of buildings that kept going on until the desert. I felt lost, hopeless. I great aching of fear and confusion lay undigested inside me. I yelled in frustration, "WHERE AM I! WHAT IS THIS PLACE!"

_This land is called Hattusa, the capital of the Hittite Empire, in the 14th century BC. Let's leave our main character for a minute to brush you readers on a little bit of history. In present day this land is better known as Central Anatolia, a part of Present day Turkey. Ok back to the story..._.

A gust of wind flew past my face, making me shiver a bit. THis was not happening. Was I dreaming? Yes, that must be it, there is no other explanation. I debated trying to wake myself up. I pinched myself, I blinked alot and found myself still in the same position.  
The horizon was very noticable in this view. Surrounded by greenery and desert all in one. There was red everywhere I looked, I didn't like it. It reminded me of the demon stories my mother had told me as a child. The demons and devils would sing and dance upon the horizon ready for the next chance to emit chaos. What a disgusting bunch.  
I began shaking uncontrollably, this was not happening. This was not happening... NO! Himuro! Where was he, I needed him... "HIMURO!" I shouted in despair. Bitter tears rolled down my cheeks, i could taste the salt in them...  
Then I heard the voices again and even closer. I looked behind and saw that soldiers were shouting at me at the stairs and running at me. My survival instinct kicked in and I ran, trying to find a place to hide. I turned a corner and nearly fell when I spotted someone in front of me. The person was cloaked, and I couldn't distinguish his or her face. But i had no time to investigate, I quickly tried to pass him, but the person stood in front of me. It was then that I turned to look up at the stranger's face.  
The stranger was a man, a very elegantly dressed one from the look of it. He looked like one of the manequins I would see at a museum. But that was not what I had taken most of my attention on, for the man was very good-looking. He had a board figure, and a hard jaw line. His hair was light brown, with hints of blonde. He was also quite tall, about 6 foot I couldn't tell. He was speaking to me in a dark low voice, but I didn't understand him. No seemed to speak Japanese here. He didn't appear to be a soldier, so I suddenly felt safer around him. I just stared at him as he gazed down at me in curiousity. The foeign voices I heard again. Dammit.

I turned my head and saw there was no way to go. I frantically looked around and around. The voices were getting closer. . . .  
I felt a strong grip on my arm. I turned toward the direction of the man, and tried to pul away. He pulled me down, behind him. He wrapped his arm around my small waist, and used the clock to cover us.  
"Wha-", I gasped, but I soon cut off when the man pressed his mouth against mine. He was practically crushing me, as he forced his tongue into my mouth and kept kissing me.  
"Mmmmphr mmmmmm," I squealed. I squirmed at his hold on me, he didn't so much as budge. His grip on my waist tightened, as he as basically pinning me against him.  
I was confused at first , but then I got angry. Who was this guy? Why is he kissing me? I don't even know him! This is nothing like Himuro's gentle kiss. . . . . This hurts.  
My attention was soon taken by the soldier's voices. It seems that they had come this way. I am screwed!.  
"Hey you! There was a girl here in strange clothing, have you seen her? Speak up!" yelled the soldier.  
The mysterious man ended the kiss, to my relief. The cloak had completely covered any sight of my precense it seemed. As I tried to gasp for breathe the man, clamped his hand over my mouth. "Hmm-", I struggled.  
He gave me a stern look, before he turned his head to the soldiers. I closed my eyes ready to get caught.  
"A girl?' the man asked humourously. "I'm sorry, but I must not have noticed her. When I am with a woman she is the only one who has my attention" This caught me off guard, not what he said but that I could understand him. What?  
Tears were slowly pouring down my face, and my vision got blurry. I just wanted to go home... Someone help me...  
"Kail-sama!" the soldiers yelled. "What are you doing in a place like this?"  
"That is none of your concern, now I have not seen this girl so GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the man roared. I heard the soldiers footsteps echoing farther and farther away. I squirmed againt the man's hold on me, as he still had me pinned and hand-gagged.  
"Mmmmmmmph", I squealed. The man glanced at me for a second before letting me go. I dodn't move at all. I lay frozen in fear, as I knew if I tried to run he could pin me down again.  
He looked upon me with a sudden curiousity, and stared at my face. "What country are you from?" he asked. "What did you do to have the Queen's own guard chasing you? You certainly do look strange..."  
How could I understand him, this wasn't logical, unless... that kiss!  
I put my hand on my mouth and gaped at him in suprise, he must have mistook my thoughts, because he smiled.  
"Ah perhaps my actions angered you my lady. If you want we can continue where we left off."  
Damn him! I got up and ran, how could I have trusted him.  
"Hey wait!"

I ran into a village confused as hell. How did I get here? Why can I understand the language? What's going on!

"It's her," I heard a voice yell. Suddenly I was surrounded by soldiers, they grabbed me. I tried to push them away , but it was hopeless. I yelled and struggled as they led me away into the giant building.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 5: the Queen

"My lady," hissed the Queen's servant. "We have found the girl and she has been secured." The Queen smiled with glee. She had just been eating and enjoying her warm bath as the guards went to take out her orders. But the Queen didn't like the attention that the girl had received. She shouldn't have allowed her ti run around town like that, now the people would be asking questions.

"Where is she?" the Queen asked. "The dungeons my queen," replied that servant. She waited no further, "You will accompany me to see the sacrifice, but no one, and absolutely no one, can know of our purpose, understood?" whispered the Queen.

"Understood my queen," bowed her servant.

The Queen proceeded to run to the dungeons, she needed to kill the girl and have her blood flowing as soon as possible. But curiousity hung inside the Queen's mind. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? What magic must she have to have such blood run throw her veins? Suddenly an image of the girl flowed through the Queen's mind. Her throat slit, her fresh blood oozing slowly down her puntured body. Such a contrast the blood would be to that pale complexion she would have, after her heart would give out. Pity towards the girl was nonexistent within the Queen's mind. The girl was not of this world , she might not even be human. It didn't matter, the girl had to die, there was no other way. But the Queen couldn't risk scaring the girl too much. She would be civil and have the deed quickly carried out before anyone noticed her presence.

The Queen descended down the stairs and entered the dungeons. . . .

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 6: Yuri

When the guards had grabbed me, I struggled with all my might, which seemed to get nothing but anger. The next thing I knew, I felt a punch at my ribcage and everything turned to darkness.  
I awoke with a trobbing pain lingering at my gut. It took me a few minutes to compose myself, and remember what had occurred. I opened my eyes, faintly hoping I would awaken to my bed at home. but sadly that was not the case. There was barely any light in the room, but from the looks of it, I was in a dungeon. The smell was so horrible, that I felt liking gagging, but even moving seemed impossible.  
There was tightness around my wrists and mouth that I hadn't noticed until then. OH GOD! I was tied to a railing in the room, arms above my head. My feet were also tightly bound, leaving escape quite impossible. tried to call for help, anything, but the gag in my mouth had only left mmmphs in reply.  
"MMMMPH MMMMMMMM," I shrieked, but I doubted anyone could hear me. After what felt like an hour or so, I gave up trying to untie the knots, they were to tight. Why was this happening to me? WHt have I ever done to deserve this? What is going to happen to me now?  
Suddenly, the doors pried open, and a huge gust of of sunlight shined in. I cringed at it scared at what to expect, were they going to hurt me?  
Who came out of the door surprised me dearly. It was a woman, but not any woman, for she was dressed in such a formal fashion. She had light brown hair and amber eyes. Her neck was cvered in jewels and so were her arms. She walked in such an elegant and graceful manner, it looked as if she were gliding. But as soon as I looked upon her face, I knew that something was off. For even with the tiara and jewels, the woman was frightening. She had a crazed look in her eyes, like a lion ready to eat its prey. I stared at her, as another figure, a clocked inidividual who I could not make out, entered the dungeon.  
Though the glint in her eyes didn't fade, the woman began to frown.  
"We shouldn't have let her roam around the city," she exclaimed, in her soft but surprisingly firm voice.  
She then gave me a small smile, "Welcome to Hattusa." She removed my gag, but I remained silent. How could I respond to her I couldn''t even speak the language! She suddenly grasped my throat and started carressing it. What the hell?  
"I need your blood young girl, your blood... i need its power,"cooed the woman. What? What the hell is this woman saying? Fear gripped my chest as I realized what she meant.  
"What do you want from me?!" I yelled. "Why have you brought me here? THis isn't the 21st century?" The woman looked at me curiously.  
"So that is where your from, is it?" she asked. "Huh, I really don't care where you are from, as long as your blood does the deed."  
"What deed? what the hell do you want?" I growled, hinting a little fear i my voice. The woman smiled.  
"I am the Queen here in this land, Queen Nakia. You are in the Hitite Empire, where, with your help, my son will rule as king someday," she whispered proudly. Hitite Empire? Wait I know that name... Holy crap does she mean the Hitite Empire from 3 thousand years ago?! Queen Nakia, went on.  
"In order for my son to succeed to the throne, I must have all the prices before him vanquished. With them gone, my bloodline will rule the empire. I need you for the death curse, called Katashiro. Then my son will take the throne in a few years, as the king is dying. I am the sorceress of water so I used my magic to conger a sacrifice and you came to me. I am the Queen of King Suppiluimas. . . . " Queen Nakia went on and on.  
What? Death curses, princes, kingdoms? This has to be a dream! I need to get out! Suddenly a voice rang from the door.  
"My Queen, the King is on his way here!"  
The Queen turned her head sharply, and hissed at the servant. "Why is he coming here now!" she screeched, which surprised me.  
"The King heard about the disturbance in town and wanted to ask you what was going on," replied the servant hastily. He looked at me quickly and then turned back to the Queen. "He will be here very soon, Your Majesty." Queen Nakia turned at me and started ti go deep into thought.  
"It is essential that this girl's blood flows. . . I can't have the King know i'm placing death curses on all his sons. . . . Oh i have an idea,"she smirked at me, with a hint of malice in her eyes.  
"I can't have you hinting anything dearie, " she whispered, as she regagged me, silencing my further protests.  
"MMMMMMMPH MMMMMMMPH MMMMMMMPH" I struggled as hard as I could, knowing now what the evil woman intended to do with me. I needed to get out of here!  
Soon all the people bowed as a man who looked to be around his late 50s early 60s, came into the dungeon. He had a stern look on his face, but it must have something to do with the huge crown that covered his head. He had a long beard, and long robes that accompanied his facade, making him as grand as the Queen it seemed. He looked at my direction suspiciously.  
"My dear Queen, why is it I am hearing all this about a girl coming form the spring?" the King asked her in a stern voice. "And on top of that, why is she here in the palace."  
"My King, have you forgotten,"said the Queen in her soft delicate voice. "I am not only Queen, but I am also the head priestess of the Grand Temple. In the Spring it is the juristriction of Teshub (God of Weather and Harvest in Hitite Mythology)and it is no coincidence that this girl has appeared."  
The King looked surprised. "You wish to sacrifice her to Teshub, this small girl. She looks like she is barely of age."  
The Queen smiled gently, though I knew it was only a facade to hide her impatience. "My King it is only fitting that we return the girl to where she came from," she added sweetly. The King sighed, "Alright if that is your wish my dear, do as you see fit," he agreed and left.  
That's it!? The guy was just going to let her die like that! Noooo! I struggled even more at my bounds. MMMMMMPH MMMMMMMPH. Tears poired down my cheeks. No! No! No!

Queen Nakia smiled, at my reaction, and motion her servant to prepare the sacrifice for the main temple tomorrow. Darkness descended upon me as i fainted from fear...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6: The Prince

"Your highness, it's time for you to go to the temple, for the ceremony," called the freckled attendent, hastily bowing in respect.

Prince Kail looked upon, his most trusted attendent with a look of annoyance, Ugh, he thought defiantly, another ceremony, what is that woman planning now. Uusally there weren't any festivals in this time of year, Queen Nakia would was planning something. As the mid-day heat continued to radiate throughout the courtyard, Kail could not help but think of the girl he saw the other day. She had such strange clothes, nothing he had every seen in his lifetime, but what baffled him more was her complexion. The girl could not have be more than 14 or 15 years old. Her skin was reminded him of ivory, and she pitch-black hair and eyes. The Prince chuckled, the kiss he had given the girl as he held her down, seemed to surprise the girl, considering her reaction.

The wispy breeze from the fanners, though, reminded Kail about another matter though. Why were the Queen's men after the girl? She seemed to have been running as if her life had depended on it, which Kail thought ought to be the case. A sense of dread started to grip his insides, what could that witch have planned next, he thought.

The very existence of Nakia, had always troubled Kail, as he knew of her motives to get her son on the throne. Of course at the moment she could do nothing as there was already a crown prince and the King was still alive and well. But he knew that she wouldn't keep quiet for long, qith all of his brothers to compete with, Nakia was certainly up to something, but what? Could that little girl, be Nakia's trump card?

The Price took another wisp of his wine, trying to smooth away the worry that was accelerating in his stomache.

"Let us go then Kikkuri," Kail ordered as he gathered his cloak and proceeded to the Sacrifice. . . .

To be continued. . .


	7. Chapter 7: Yurri

After the King had left, some guards had come in and started to untie me, all of them had left except for one, who pointed his sword at my neck and told me to change. I was so frightened, that my hands began to shake uncontrollably from it all. I was given some pieced of cloth which was probably a long tunic, cut out for prisoners. I changed, suddenly feeling the chill of the dank dungeons. The guard grabbed me and put his hand on my mouth, cutting off my protests. He gagged me tightly, then proceeded to tie my hands behind my back. Tears sprung from my eyes, as he tightened the ropes, binding my wrists. He continued to tie my arms together to prevent any movement. I struggled against the guard with long silver hair, as he tried to take me from the ground. It was then that I got a good look at my captor, I couldn't see his face but he was cloaked. He wrapped his arm around my waist and carried me down the corridor, as if I were a sack of potatoes. What is going to happen to me? I continued to struggled against the tight bounds but to no avail. If only I could get free of him then I could run, I thought. Before I could think of a plan though, he dropped me onto the floor making me moan nin pain. He started to tie my feet together as I recovered, and took out a bottle and cloth. What no, I screamed into my gag, but all that came out was muffled shrieks. The cloaked guard grabbed me behind the neck, and pushed the cloth to my mouth and suddenly all I could see was darkness. . .

I awoke to a bright light shining down on me. I opened my eyes to see a tiny room and the sun shining through the window on the way top. I tried to get up but as i remember, I couldn't move as the bounds tying me were too tight. I have to get out of this, I thought hastily as I tried in pain to get out of the ropes. The minutes past and nothing changed. There was no way out of this? Suddenly, the door opened and two huge men in skirts grabbed me. I screamed into my gag, struggling with all my might, because otherwise I would be killed.

"So this little girl is the sacrifice this year," said one of the men.

"Yeah, pitiful thing she looks terrified, I wonder where the Queen found her she looks strange," replied the other man.

"It doesn't matter," said the first man. "As long as the festival goes on and our season is protected, I'm willing to turn a blind eye. She probably stole something from the Queen and she is getting punished for it."

What!, i screamed. They threw me onto the ground where it looked to be a stage. All around me in a circle, people were crowded, waiting to see the new spectacle: my death.

"Bring the girl out boys, we need to have her ready for the Queen and King." shouted a voice. What was happening, were they really going to kill me?

"Announcing the arrival of his majesty, the King, and teh Crown Prince Arnuwanda, and the Third Prince, Prince Kail!"

I could hear women cheering at the sound of that name. That name it sounded familiar, I turned to look. It's the man from before! He was elegantly dressed robes surrounding him bright colors, he was talking to the man next to him.

(Decided to write in third person sorry)

Yurri couldn;t contain the terror in her. That man must've been with the Queen!

"Now announcing the Queen and our own Water Preistess for the sacrifice of the year!"

No! I screamed into my gag bbut no one would hear, the voices all aroudn drowned out Yurr's muffled screams. The men help her down as teh executioner approached, the girl with his axe.

I don't want to die, Yurri yelled internally as the blade desended.

That is when the goblet was thrown. . . . . .

To be continued. . .


	8. Chapter 8: Yuri

Everything had gone black as Yuri heard the swing of the ax descend toward her direction. She kept her eyes shut tight, as not to see the carnage that she about to feel. It was then that the sound of a loud clanking, and there was total silence. The coolness of her blood seeped down her arms, or so she felt, since she refused to open her eyes. It was in that moment that Yuri realized that there sas no pain of a flesh wound. Wha. . . ?

Yuri opened her eyes, the blurriness from her tears began to fade as she soon realized what the wetness was from. It was red, but it wasn't blood. . . the faint scent of grapes swarmed her nostrils, hinting that someone had spilled wine on her. A golden goblet lay on the ground, bent and scratched, as if it had fallen a great height. Normally this would have mystified Yuri's curiosity, for the goblet was a beauty, carved with an intricate but foreign seal in which she had never seen in her life. But there was an argument that reached Yuri's ears, as she looked up at her supposed rescuer.

The crowd was now silent as death, only looking at the spectical that was before them. Above the sniffling girl was the Queen who stared opened mouthed at who had disturbed the precious sacrifice.

"Kail!" the Queen screamed. "Did you just. . . How dare you. . . WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" The Queen was bellowing in outrage that the crowd all looked nervous, for they had never seen the Tawanna display such behavior beforehand, especially in the presence of the entire royal court. Even the King looked uneasy as he stared questionably at his third son. The Prince seemed completely calm smiling at the Queen in smugness. His eyes were different though, containing a sharp coolness that could only evoke disgust at what he saw.

"Why dearest mother whatever do you mean?" the Prince asked politely, but with a steel edge in his voice.

"How dare you insult Teshub by interfering with the rituals?!" the Queen screamed, a firy fury blasting from her very core, showing a slight bit of her true colors.

"It was quite the opposite mother dearest," the PRince replied calmly, as if not worried about making the Queen angry. "It wasn't an insult at all. I just wanted to clear up a misunderstanding before we truly do insult our dear Teshub." The Prince walked slowly towards the terrified girl, knowing full well that the crowd and the King was watching his every step.

Yuri was too stunned to protest, but it was soon evident how terrified she was by her constant shaking when the Prince's shadow fell upon her. He looked down on her and searched her eyes as if to tell her something. In his hazel eyes, a steel gleam flickered giving her a warning, but for what she didn't know. He knelt over her covering her sight from the crowd with his shape, which was huge. His long brown hair touched her exposed skin as he crept to remove her gag.

He slowly approached close enough for her to hear him whisper: "Follow my lead if you don't want to die." Yuri froze and stared at his back stunned at his demand. Yuri concluded that she had no choice so she ever so slightly nodded without looking at him.

The gag was removed and Yuri began to take long breathes. The Prince lifted her chin to look at her face, a amused look covering his features.

"Ah it is the same girl, oops I'm afraid I made a big error in my bedroom rides," the Prince chuckled, making a few men, including the King, grin and laugh at the remark. Yuri couldn't understand what this guy meant, bedroom pleasures? The Prince turned toward the King, whil keeping a firm grip on her chin.

"Father isn't purity require for a tribute to Teshub?" the Prince asked innocently.

"Yes," the King replied looking as if the subject was starting to bore him. Didhe already understand what was going on?

The Prince began to fein being shameful, rubbing his temples in hard frustration.

"It seems I cannot keep quiet as I cannot leave you to give an impure sacrifice to our dear god. Very well I will confess." The Prince grasped Yuri tight around the waist catching her by surprise, and lifted her to her feet. He kept his other hand tightly grasping her chin in a locked position making her unable to struggle against him.

The Price faced the King while holding the small girl in a broad display of 'courage'. "My lord i have already made this girl mine once. Unaware that she was a tribute i took her chastity."

Yuri gasped and felt a hige surge of heat burst in her stomach and face, making her blush very deeply. WHAT! she thought. Yuri began to struggle against the strange man's grasp on her, but it was like she hadn't moved as he had her in a tight grip, unrelenting.

The Queen looked furious knowing in her eyes that what the Price said was a lie, for only she knew the truth of how short of a whole the girl was here.

"You lie Kail," she hissed angrily. Thr Prince merely smiled amused at the accusation, he turned yuri around hugging her tightly to give the image that she and him were lovers. Yuri was completely baffled and angry, being to shocked to register either felling indefinately.

"How is it that you can be so sure that I am lying dearest mother?" purred the Price already knowing that he had won the arguement, enjoying the rage that he saw in the Queen's face. He turned his faced to Yuri's direction for the first time, and addressed her very loudly as if all to hear. "Surely even you can't have forgotten what we did yesterday in the cool shade of the trees. . . hmmmm?"

Yuri could feel all the eyes watching her. She tried to yell it wasn't true that he had forced her to merely kiss. I am no player, she thought angrily, while struggling in his grasp. Suddenly teh Prince squeezed her arms making her wince in pain.

"If you can to save your neck I suggest you play along, my dear," the Prince whispered in her ear. Yuri froze, breaking nearly at the verge of tears at this realization.

The King rose from his seat and addressed Yuri. "Girl is what my son said true?" Yrui didn't know what to say, she blushed an even deeper red and merely nodded, wanting the Prince's painful grip to stop.

The Queen gasped in shock.

To Yuri's shock the Prince let her go lifting her up instead, and carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Yuri couldn't hear anything, for now she was in the possession of a man who forced a kiss on her and saved her life. He still hadn;t untied her bounds, so she kept still and he carried her off away from the temple.. . .

To be continued


End file.
